


I like your drunk face

by AraEtoile18



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Drunk Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Shy Park Seonghwa, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraEtoile18/pseuds/AraEtoile18
Summary: Park seonghwa is a bar attendant in a night club in Soeul. Theres not much to his life, everyday is the same, wake up, study, eat, work, sleep. The only thing thats keeping him going these days is the blue haired boy that pops up everyweekend.It feels like we've done this before, are we really strangers?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 16





	I like your drunk face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I have never written anything like this :) also new atiny here so don't go hatin on me, I tried!
> 
> Also sPelliNgs are not relli my thing

My hands stung from cleaning the glasses, i was a perfectionist, so even though i worked in a musty bar on the south-side of seoul I polished them till a fingerprint was nowhere to be seen. The music was irritating me tonight, more than usual. Dark, whiny music bouncing off the walls and screeching out something that i presume was meant to be a tune. I dont know how people stand these places, i mean i get paid to come here, everyone else is just here to dance, maybe pick up a body to bring home. I'd much rather spend my evening with some friends somewhere quiet and not so.....crowded. "hey baby, got anything to eat or will i just get on my knees?" My face probably showed the discust from the music that was crumpling my eardrums and im sure my scowel just got even worse, "chill, just get me a drink". God, I hate this place.

I was carefully bending over to grab a clean glass from the cabinet below the bar and bumbed my head on the way up. It felt like the whole world began spinning, turning round and round in mid air as i tried carefully filling a glass with one hand still rubbing the back of my head. Maybe i had taken too long after hurting myself and not even realised because when i turned back around the creep was gone. In his place sat a boy with greyish blue hair, like it once was bright and was now fading back into some shade of brown, almost pale teal at the ends. His hands sat crossed infront of him, nails painted black, rings clinging to one too many fingers, and on his face he wore the most beautiful, glowing smile i think i have ever seen. If i were alone with him for longer i would have stared forever, i had yet to meet his eyes but i knew they would flash, he was like a ball of sunshine on a rainy day. I must have been staring becuase the guy beside him popped up, squeeling with some high pitched voice something along the lines of "its not your job to stand around bitch" followed by a screeching laugh. And there i was back down to earth, slammed back into the room filled with too many bodys and ladened with smoke. His eyes suddenly shot up and pierced the back of mine, I was on fire, i could feel the red creeping it's way up my neck and reaching my ears like hot liquid. I was right, his eyes are like two beams of light. 

I began getting the drinks they were calling out to me over the thumping beat, two with black hair, one blonde. My hands were shaky, i was sweating. suddenly i felt a hand at the small of my back, "you okay?", it was yeosang, he had just started here, the only one that made this job the least bit bareable, he must have noticed the shaking. I hummed a response and gave a nod incase he didnt hear, "maybe you should have a seat, hm? ill finish these". He took the half filled glasses from my hand and smiled warmly, an angel from heaven. I made my way out back to sit on a small metal stool and pulled out a cigarette, it was going to be a long night.

It had been a few weeks now, same old life, same old job, same old blue haired beauty creeping into my nights every now and then. I guess you could say he became a regular, every friday night he would show up with the other three, sometimes four, sit at my bar and drink what i made him. Recently though he tried to make conversation, just small talk asking how i was, what i did during the day, what kind of music I liked, the usual stuff you would say at a coffee shop on the corner street at 3 in the afternoon, slightly different from what everyone else around us seemed to be conversing about. 

Tonight though he must have drunk alot, before i even started working he was there. I had a later shift than usual, when i arrived he was out in the middle of the room, his blue hair quite easy to fish out in the sea of hot, sweaty bodies. Tonight he was dancing as usual, apart from his legs were shakier and his arms both hald a drink at each end, taking a sip of one and then another, alternating between the two. He was breath-taking tonight. His milky legs displayed for the world, looking much longer than they actually were, his height excentuated by black lace boots that had a small heal. On top he wore a sleeveless black top that hung over his white plaited skirt, it was loose fitting, but underneath i knew his tiny waist, which he usually excentuated, was hiding. His eyes were a shade darker than usual, more studs piercing both his ears. I would love to just make my way over and try it out, like what the boy he was with was doing. Snake my hands up his legs and let them disappear under the skirt. I rarely let myself think that way but god was he perfect, anyone would be blind not to see it.

I couldnt tell if he looked at me all the time becuase i was staring at him, which would make sense, since it probably is a bit awkward to be stared at by stranger. Or if his eyes drifted my way because he liked the attention, becuase he maybe felt the same burning feeling i did when he would cautiously brush my hand when i handed him his drink. I directed my eyes to the glass i was filling, trying to keep my mind from floating away from me for the 100th time that night. When i looked back up just to check he was still there, i felt his eyes burning into my soul, a sly smirk plastered on his face, my stomach dropped into my shoes. I tried to dress up better tonight , i had a uniform to follow, black skinny jeans, black apron and of course black t-shirt. But i tired make myself at least look a bit more presentable by doing my makeup, wearing a crop top, redying my fading silver hair and adding some silver jewellery to top it off. "you should talk to him" yeo said into my hair, he startled me. He smirked knowingly, his eyes warm. "you look like you really like him" he knelt his elbow on the table and turned his head to face the boy "he is quite hot". "Yeoo!", my face warmed under my makeup, i get embarrassed so easily. "look seonghwa he's literally stripping you with his eyes, and he has been all night! how long are you going to wait". 

Okay, maybe this boy was looking at me like he wanted to be devoured but i couldnt be sure, i mean he could be like that because of the alcohal or whatever he had been smoking, i mean why would he want me anyway. "Fuck seonghwa let me just do it then". before i could stop him yeosang had gone out behind the bar and strutted his ass over to the group of boys blue-head was standing near, panic clung to my chest, i tired to focus on the glass i was now furiously cleaning. In no time he was making his way back over to me with a big wide grin and slipping his slim body back behind the counter. "so?" "well his name is hongjoong" "is that all you asked?" thats a nice name, i felt some relief. "and he told me to tell you to get your ass over there before he has to come and spank you himself" i think my mouth physically dropped open. I looked over in Hongjoongs direction and he was swaying his hips a little with one eyes slightly closed, is finger up motioning me to come. fuck. "i cant do this yeosang" "wait, wait, wait what do you mean? i thought you liked him? you were literally drooling two minutes ago??" i gulped and tightened my grip on the glass keeping my eyes locked on him. "why would he want to dance with the bar attendent? " "seonghwa i legit met jonho here like last year and we are still together, pull yourself together and go for it".

Yeo went back to cleaning up and serving drinks to the few women who were waiting for me to hurry along. I mustered up all the courage i had left in me, untied the apron and made my way out into the swarm. He was smiling at me now and when i reached him he tried scream talking above the music "thought youd never come out from behind there", I nervous laughed, could he tell i was sweating? "yeah, well i am the bar attendant" I heard his laugh even though it was quite quiet. Then he took my arm and rolled himself into my body so he was pressed up against my chest. He was smaller than he looked, even with the heels his head only came up to my collar bone. His hips began to sway back and fourth and he stared up into my face from the side, with a cute innocent smile on his plump lips. His back was hot against me and I felt him push back his hips every now and then. He smelled like cimamen, warm and hot, or spiced cloves, it was over powering , even with the strong liqour. Then out of no where he whipped himself round, my arms that were sitting around his waist now placed on the small of his back and he kissed me. It was slow, not desperate or rushed, like there was no time in the world, like we could just exchange spit forever. 

His hands cupped my face and i bit down on his lip to ask for entry. He tasted like vodka, but the more i drank the more i could taste the natural flavour of his mouth, sweet, it reminded me of strawberry milk. I let my hands travel down to the rim of his shirt and crawl their way up to his back, it was warm, toned, smooth. For being so small he seemed to be quite fit, id like to ask him what kind of sport he does, not really the time. My mind wandered back to his hands which had made their way into my hair and began to tug on it every time i raked my fingers down his back. He pulled away breathless with a hum, his eyes searching my face for something i hope was there. "want to take me somewhere?" i was taken aback, i didnt really expect this but before i could protest he was dragging my hand in his to one of the booths and sitting me down on the sofa where it was slightly quieter. Oh, i thought he meant somewhere not in this bar. 

"So i have an appartment thats not too far from here, but i dont have a car" he spoke slowly lowering himself into my lap and the realisation sank in that he did mean go somewhere as in somewhere with just me...and him...alone. I mean ive been in relationships before but usually with poeple i already knew or at least were friends with before, not a stranger like this, not picking up some boy from a bar. Before i could stop myself i blurted out "i can drive!", "eager i see" he bounced a little in my lap tearing a moan from my lips and my hands snuck round his tiny waist to steady him. "whats your name pretty boy?" i cleared my thoat and tried to calm my growing arousal "s-seonghwa" "cute". He began making his way down my neck, his lips burning everywhere they touched. As he sucked on my pulse point he began grinding down on me and i could already feel he was half-hard, no doubt he could feel me aswell, straining in my jeans. When i sqeezed his ass he moaned against my neck and i almost choked on my own spit. His eyes came back up to meet mine, he looked sleepy, his eyes hooded and his gaze that was stripping me through them looked dazed, like he wasnt quite there. "how many did you have?" i chuckled trying to make conversation but also slightly concerned i was gropping a man who wouldnt even rememeber it in the morning. "not as many as usual! Don't worry ill remember you tomorrow" he laughed. I should have had some aswell, then maybe i wouldnt feel so bad for being so sober, some extra confidence was needed. That's when it hit me that i was still meant to be working, i must have sat up a bit straighter and my eyes looked slightly panicky becuase he shot me a confused look "Do you want to go now?" he said while tracing his small finger down my chest and reaching my crotch. All thoughts of work and drink and poor yeosang probably worried i had been carried away and murdered in the back alley, left when he pressed his plam firmly against me. He lent his head in close to my ear "i cant wait to see what that pretty body of yours looks like out of these work clothes". That was all it took for me to grab his hand, intertwine our fingers and swing him with me to my car. "where to then?" "just drive ill tell you when to turn".

I felt like an idiot, grinning away as he tried to shove the wrong key into the keyhole time and time again to his little appartement. But when he did he shoved me in the door and pushed me against it, his lips back locked onto my neck. His keys were thrown somewhere and boots kicked off so he shrunk to his normal cute height and he made his way backwards into a room off to the right of the front door. I followed him having a quick glace around the house to get an idea of what he was like. He flicked on a lamp when we went into his room, it had a dark bed spread and venichian blinds. In the corner there was a piano and a mic, with sheet music spread all over the floor, along with a few mugs and a jumper, other than that it was relatively clean. When i turned my attention back to him he was kneeling on the bed staring at me confused, i guess most people jump on the bed before tuning into the piano. "do you play?" he asked, actually sounding interested. "a little, i used to when i was younger but havent for a long time" he nodded "well maybe tomorrow you can show me, right now i want those fingers somewhere else". It had been a while since my hands were on anyone else but...myself. 

He pulled at my arm so my knees hit agaisnt the bed and began undoing my belt, his eyes looking up at me, filled with eagerness and desire. "baby, you dont need to be nervous" his words were strung together like honey, i swallowed painfully "ive been waiting weeks for this". that took me by surprise, I wasnt the only one dreaming about this?, but no more than when he began pulling my tight jeans down to my mid thigh and wrapped his tiny hands around me. I looked down only to find his lips dangerously close to my tip and i was suddenly engulfed into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. My head dropped back and eyes fell shut. My hands found his hair as i began to carefully thrust into his throat, gaining a moan or two from him in the process. God it felt good. As i felt the familiar pool growing in my stomac i decided to pull him off, he whined. His lips were glossy and red, mouth hanging open. 

I pushed him back on the bed and crawled ontop of him while taking off my shirt and pulling down my jeans, leaving them behind in a heap. He felt so small beneath me, wriggling and squrming his legs around to get comfortable. He traced my abs with his fingertips "i knew you would be pretty....but this, this is" he was cut off by my forcful kiss i pressed to his wet mouth, i could taste myself and felt his damp chin which had spit rolling down it. I scrapped my hands up under his skirt and felt his linen short, my hand snuck it's way into them and he gasped. I could feel the dampness in this pants as i rubbed my hand back and fourth and he began thrusting up into my palm. If i could do this every night for the next year i think i would. To have him like his, gasping and panting beneath me, desperately wanting more but not recieving it. I would drive him insane and then carry him over the edge with me. I pulled my hand out from beneath his skirt and tugged on his shirt to pull it over his head. My lips found their way to his nipple and i sucked and nibbled and twisted it beneath my teeth until he was pushing out his chest to meet with my tongue "nnmmhh" was all i heard over and over again until he finally said my name "seonghwa, please" I looked up to meet his flush face . His pupils were dialated, his eyes just a pool of black desire i wanted to swim in. I began grinding myself against him and the pained look on his face was priceless. He rose up on his elbows to kiss me on the lips as our bodies moved in sync. Once I felt him start to experimentally thrust back against me desperately, I raked my teeth down his entire torsoe ending at the rim of his skirt and ripped it down his smooth legs. He was surely beautiful. There he lay naked for me, sprawled out on his bed like a meal waiting to be devoured. I pressed my lips to the inside of both his thighs as I inched my way upwards and slowly licked the entirity of his length and nipped at the tip, earning a breathy whimper. "please" "what do you want baby" i said smugly pulling away slightly he just groaned and thrust up into my loose grip, then i enveloped his length in my mouth and he moaned low in his throat, like it rose right up from his belly. He tasted so wonderful and fit perfectly in my throat. I sucked and squeezed and his back arched up. He was a sight to behold, his chest rising and falling rapidly as little whimpers and sighs escaped his parted lips, eyes squeezed shut and brows beautifully arched symmetrically. I could feel him coming close to the edge as his breathing picked up and his thrusts became desperate so I pulled off with a pop, much to his dismay, and smiled at my prize, my piece of art beneath me. 

Then I shoved my fingers down his throat and he instantly began sucking at them like a vacuum, three of them disappearing into his hot cavern. His eyes were glued on mine and he began to drool, it was wet and sloppy and messy, but fuck it was hot. Then he took my hand out his mouth by my wrist and with his eyes still fixed on mine brought them down to his hole and slid two inside. Hongjoong mouth hung open as he did it and an inaudible moan escaped as it opened a little wider than before so I could see down into his throat. Then he helped me begin to move my fingers inside him, pushing my wrist up to meet with his ass every time. Eventually after some time I took over, adding another finger to the two and pushing into him faster and faster. His fists clinged to the bed and his knuckles whitened, he was enjoying this as much as I was. "fuck" he was breathless arching and falling, moaning in between pants, "hwa". It was so good to hear my name roll off his lips like that, high and breathy. "please, hwa, want you... Need you now" I pulled out my fingers and he reacher over into the his drawer beside the bed and teared open a condom, taking it on himself to roll it over me, then he pumped some lube into the palm of his tiny hand and ran it over my length before laying back down on the bed with his arms out making grabby hands at me. How can he look so innocent after what he just done. 

I lowered myself onto his body and felt his hands smooth across my back. I was aching for a release, but for some reason I wanted to make this last, maybe I was scared it was a one time thing and I'd never get to see him like this sprawled out on his bed for me or maybe it had just been too long a wait to rush it all at the last minute. I rubbed myself against his hole a few times and he protested beneath me with some high pitched whimpers, "please hwa, please, want to feel you". I wanted to make sure he definitely wanted it though, that he wasn't just saying that because he was out of it, but when I asked "are you sure ?" and pulled back to look into his eyes, they gave it all away. He wasnt anywhere but right here with me on the same cloud I was floating on, through this endless black hole of lust.

"yes, I want you" he groaned out the last bit trying to force himself down onto me, impatient. I pushed myself into him slowly, my head dropped to sit on his shoulder and I heard him choke out a moan, "you feel so good joong" he moved slightly and pulled in a sharp breath followed by a gasp, I was groaning into his shoulder and began moving my hips, in and out of the extremely hot warmth. "So deep, OHhh seonghwa right there" I trusted into him with more force and quickened the pace. Before long he was a wreck, the sheets below us tangled in his fists, whining out who knows what and meeting my every thrust. I thought I was going to cum with that sight alone so I flipped us over and he sank back down onto me. His head fell back as he silently screamed, the new angle reaching even deeper into his insides. He began to bounce himself on my cock and I sank my fingers into his hips to steady him,. His hair was sticking to his forehead, blue strands like wires glued down by sweat. His head fell back and mouth dropped open, the two thick thighs on either side of my waist clenching and releasing in unison, milky white skin glowing in the warm lighting. He was perfect. 

His hands found their way to my chest, I could tell he was getting tired by his slowing pace and heavy weight pressing down on my ribs as he rocked his hips. I flipped us back over and he locked his heels behind my back his hands inching around my neck and pulling me flush against his body to kiss me roughly on the lips. This time we were desperate, tongues and teeth clashing in a tangle of lips, his moans were being muffled by my mouth and vibrated around my entire body. Then he pulled back suddenly "oOOh HwA, ah I'm gunna cum" it was loud and deep, raspy like a growl. Fuck was muttered under my breath along with hongjoongs name multiple times. I lent forward and craned my neck to reach his ear and whispered low in my throat "cum for me, baby". My name bounced off the walls slipping from his swollen lips along with the sound of skin hitting skin, two bodies melting into one being, sweat rolling down my chest. He didn't feel like a stranger, this felt like habit, like a dance I had practiced all my life, it just felt right. Hot liquid poured out onto my stomac in thick white ropes, the sweet sounds he made as he came drove me over the edge instantly and black clouded my vision for a second before I came back down to earth. 

I pulled out and sank down into the bed beside him, both of us trying to calm our breathing enough to say something, anything. I reached to the nightstand and got some tissues to clean up his chest and mine. He looked exhausted, he tried making eye contact with me but his sweet eyes were rolling back into his head. "you okay baby?", he nodded slowly his eyes falling back closed, his lips made their way into a soft smile. I pulled him against my body and lay there in the warmth of his bed, contemplating whether to leave or not "stay the night, hmm" he said as if reading my thoughts and reached his hands up to my face to stroke my cheek. He drifted off into a deep sleep and I was left hoping he would be as welcoming in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I'll finish here THANKS FOR READINGGG, Sending all my love to fellow atinys <3


End file.
